iron_marinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Graaff
Dr. Graaff is one of those unexplained and unrepeatable cases that defy science. What began as a military health care robot energized with an alloy of etherium, developed into an autonomous and conscious entity. Too conscious perhaps, since its two main protocols are in constant conflict: Assist and Destroy. In an instant, he can go from firing blasts of deadly rays to reversing almost any kind of injury of his allies (or himself) with emissions from his etherium core. He is assisted by drones that he can overcharge and use almost as missiles as they crash into enemies at command. Description An intelligent robot, Dr. Graaff summons drones to assist him and his allies in battle. He can also switch between a "friendly" good mode and an "evil" bad mode with his skill, Split Personality, which has no cooldowns and changes his attacks and drone functionalities. In "friendly" mode, he attacks with his antenna for frequent fires that do mediocre damage, and his drones heal him and his surrounding allies constantly. In "evil" mode, he instead switches to a power beam coming from his hands that deals massive damage, but attacks much more slowly; his drones during that mode would instead attack surrounding enemies, as well. He has a short attack range, but his drones are capable of functioning while Dr. Graaff is on the move. In either modes, he can activate his second ability, High Voltage Accelerators, ''to supercharge one of his drones and commands it to crash onto an enemy, dealing a substantial amount of damage enough to 1-2 shot any enemy or minor structure (Some difficulty differences may occur). When left idle, Dr. Graaff will produce up to 4 (5 if ''Split Personality is upgraded to max) drones. Strategy * Dr. Graaff is easily one of the most useful (and powerful) heroes in the entire hero list, possessing both high damage outputs and near unparalleled supportive capabilities. In good Graaff mode, he can keep units healthy, even when on the move (provided that the units are within his drones' support range). * A literal "one-bot-army", he can stand still in an area and wipe out a whole group of relatively weak enemies in good graaff mode without any trouble thanks to his drones constantly healing him, or he can instantly decimate any single target as evil graaff, and that's without using his second ability, High Voltage Accelerators. If he uses his HVA ability, he can literally one or two-shot any minor structures and enemies. IF THERE IS AN ENEMY THAT APPEARS TO BE TROUBLESOME, JUST WALK DR. GRAAFF UP TO THEM AND TARGET THE ENEMY, THEN PRESS THE SECOND ABILITY ONCE OR TWICE, AND YOU'LL LITERALLY SEE THEM BLOW UP. * Due to his slow movement speed and low attack range, be sure that your units are close enough to him and not ditching him behind, even though he's more than capable of holding on his own in most occasions. Aside from these two cons, this hero honesty has no weaknesses and is really easy to use. Quotes * Requesting selection. (Upon selecting him in level select) * Systems online (When actually chosen for battle) * UNLIMITED POWER! (Said in both defence and offence modes, just with diffrent tones) * Is commander operational? (Waiting to be deployed) Good Graaff * Downloading orders (When you tap on icon in-game) * Roger Roger * Acceptable * Applying.. * Processing * Shifting Protocols (When changing modes) * Installing update 1 of 1000 (When you tap on him repeatedly) Evil Graaff * Synchronizing assets * Security code accepted (When you tap on icon in-game) * Assimilate * Exterminate * Engaging * Erasing threats * Risking Protocols * Your device has been I-I-INFE-E-ECTE-E-EDD (When you tap on him repeatedly)Category:Heroes